


The Bear

by BBunni



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, punk Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBunni/pseuds/BBunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you and Dwalin go to high school together. You know him fairly well, though you're not especially close. But maybe that'll change when he asks you to dinner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm addicted to reader inserts... also I have a thing for punk!Dwalin. Un-betaed, so please excuse any mistakes!

The child development teacher drones on at the front of the class room. She's reading straight out of the text book, not even bothering to skip past the pronunciation guides. Every student in the class is either day dreaming or completely passed out. Twisting around you check the clock, still 30 minutes left. You glance at the boy sitting directly behind you. Well, more like laying... sort of.

He's slumped in his chair, head tilted back and legs spread wide. You cringe at the sight of his drool covered stubble. Grumbling, he shifts in his sleep. Making the leather jacket he's wearing squeeze against his shoulders and biceps. You know him, of course. 

Dwalin Fundinson. Probably half bear judging by his size, attitude, and amount of body hair. He spends most of the class hours snoring in his desk, and honestly who can blame him? You watch in amusement as he awakes with a start. Using one of those skillet-sized hands to wipe the drool off his face. Your amusement turns to disgust when he runs the same hand over his mohawk. 

Your eyes meet for a moment and you quickly turn away. With quick fingers you pull a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer out of your bag. You pass it to him over your shoulder. 

"Thanks," his voice is deep. Almost a growl. Your lips quirk up a bit, it would be a lie to say you didn't love it. After a couple of minutes you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn slightly and smile, taking the bottle from his now lemony-fresh hand. You quirk your eyebrow when he doesn't move away. 

"Er..." he furrows his brow but stays leaning forward. 

"Uhm... yes?" 

"What are you doing tonight?" 

You whirl around in your seat, making Dwalin pull back. A couple people shoot curious glances your direction but other wise keep to themselves. Dwalin looks uncomfortable and tries to avoid your eyes. "M-me?" you're finally able to stutter out. 

"Who else would I be asking?" It's not meant to be rude, though he really is giving you a strange look. Those grey-blue eyes of his seemed to be drilling right into you. 

You shake your head, "Uhm, just working I guess. Why?" 

"Could I pick you up? I mean when your shift ends?" He scratches at his neck as you study him. 

"For like... a date?" 

"Yeah, a date," he mumbles. He keeps his eyes trained on the desk. 

You know you're grinning stupidly, but you can't bring yourself to care. "I'd like that! I get off at 7." You pull out a pen, dabbing the tip on your tongue. He offers you his hand, which you scribble the address onto. 

*** 

You're roaring up the street. Your arms wrapped tightly around his waist and that wonderful body pressed against you. You can feel him laughing as your grip tightens during a particularly sharp turn. 

"Like that?" he shouts to you. In reply you bite the cusp of his ear, making him jump. Once again you feel him shake with laughter. You smile and edge closer.

The date went wonderfully. He showed up at your work with a wicked smile that seldom left his lips. The two of you had dinner at a cafe, which happened to be owned by a family friend of his. It had been perfect, even if he had lapsed into his usual silence a couple times. But it was a comfortable sort of quiet. 

You feel the bike slow beneath you. Looking up, you find yourself at the top of a grassy hill. Dusk is just begining to set in, casting a purple hue on everything. You slide off the bike and take in the surroundings. The hill is covered in lush grass along with an occasional outcropping of trees. Below, the city is a sea of lights. You smile as Dwalin's thick arms wrap around your waist. 

"I thought we could use some time to ourselves," he explains. His stubble scratches against your cheek as he kisses you. Taking your hand, Dwalin leads you down the slope a ways before settling on the grass. You lean against him and he pulls you closer when you shiver. His hand wanders on your leg, leaving a trail of warmth. 

You grin up at him, "I had fun..." 

A flush creeps up his neck. "Me too," he grumbles. He shifts uncomfortably, as though unsure what to do. With a roll of your eyes you tug him down, pressing your lips to his. For a moment he's frozen in shock, but soon enough his lips are moving against yours. Surprisingly soft. He pushes you down gently and cards his fingers through your hair. He kisses you breathless, when he pulls away that wicked grin is back on his lips. 


End file.
